The Mad Dog and The Demon Fox
by KillingFiendCorp
Summary: Minoru is a man who is looking for the fight of his life one day as he is walking home from a fight he steps upon a mob and finds out that the mob wanted to kill a certain child and out of disdain for grown men trying to kill a kid minoru kicks all there asses and moves on but the next day he is visited by the third hokage well minoru be able find the fight of his life.
1. The Man With The Devil On His Back

The bright lights, the screaming crowd, and the blood on his hands as he continuously beat the man below him throwing vicious left and right hooks breaking the mans jaw, busting up his nose the man was punching and punching as his opponents face was turning blue and purple but he continued on punching as blood began pouring from his opponents eyes but the man didnt stop as he kept on throwing more punches punch after punch after punch the mans hands were covered in the blood of his opponent but the man didn't care one bit as he continued beating his opponent to death and as he was about to deliver the final blow the man stopped and got off his opponent.

His opponent was shocked at the sudden mercy of the man that has been beating him to a bloody pulp only seconds ago seeing this as his chance the man began crawling away from the man slowly getting enough strength to stand up and than falling back down immediatly as his growing strength had disappeared but he was caught by the same man who had already shown him mercy. why was he helping the man he was completely decimating only moments ago?

But the mans questions were soon answered as the man lifting him up put his right arm around his neck and dropped to the ground wrapping his legs around his waist as he slipped his left arm around his right wrist putting his left hand on the back of the head of the beaten man and with a python like grip the man began chocking out the beaten man but the beaten man was fighting back still hitting the man with punches that had no power behind them.

The beaten man couldn't breath, he could not escape, he could not break free as his struggle became weaker and weaker his eyes began to close slowly as the beaten man had lost hope as victory could not be seen. His eyes close at last and the sound of the snap of his neck echoed through out the arena the crowd cheered as they waved there money in the air not caring one bit of the man who lost his life a man who tried to survive in this unforgiving world.

The man stood victorious but didn't spare a glance toward the crowd of people he cared not for there attention nor there wealth he only cared about getting his pay and getting the hell out of the arena and so he did as he walked out the arena with a grey hoodie that said Ichiban (first) on the back as he put the hood over his head as he walked into the slums of Konoha.

Walking through the slums the man was now becoming more comfortble as he was now surrounded by a place he was very familiar with. From running kids pretending to play tag and hide and go seek but there really pick pocketing poor suckers that decided it would be better to take a shortcut to work than take there normal route. There was the fake gangs that hung around the area they would just hang out and have fun talking to each other while also figureing out if certain places were hiring the man always wondered if they could actually fight but decided that it was a waste of time.

Than there were the real gangs that are always serious running extortion extending to all districts in konoha from food vendors and business owner's to clan heads and politicians there one of the pillars that holds the konoha underworld together. besides the gangs that you would see around town in every district there would be the business aspect of it too as in having members in the konoha counsel no one knows who are the roaches in the counsel but thanks to them the man is able to have a paycheck as they run the undeground fight clubs around town having enough political influence to have others look away but let's get to the main dish the one that is above all those the one that controls them all, the yakuza.

The yakuza run it all and it's not just happening in konoha it's everywhere in Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Oto, Uzu, Ishi and the list just keeps going and the things they do go even farther than just extortion and illegal fighting rings they cross the line and are heavely involved in human trafficking, prostitution, picking off politicians and people they were paid to put down and thats not even scrapping the ice of other things they do crazy fuckers got power physically, politically, financilly the yakuza are untouchable and as things stand at the moment they will stay at the top.

Snapping back to reality the man found himself already exiting the slums and into the open market this place is where you will find your food vendors, super markets, family businesses, and etc. The man easily fit into the crowd sliding through people getting to where he needed to be until he came across a window which showed him his reflection revealing a large blood stain on his left cheek and then he looked toward his hands to still find them covered in blood still seeing this he shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and went looking for a restroom.

Finding a restroom nearby he began washing the blood from his face and washing the blood from his hands getting the dried blood crust out of his finger nails but catching a glance of himself in the mirror he looked like a creepy pervert looking for the nearest grade school "Damn how have i not been stopped yet, i look suspicious as hell" the sound of a flushing toilet was heard as a man stepped out wearing black jikatabi shoes (A/N jikatabi were actually proper shoes from the edo period so it fits in naruto's time frame) a blue yukata and and a white obi the poor man was already too late as he was already decked in the chin and was out like light as the man took off his grey sweater and began switching clothes with the other man but left the white obi behind and used his gray jacket to take the obi's place (A/N an obi is a belt you use when wearing a yukata) and with that the man left.

The man took off looking way less suspicious than before and finally made it to his destination which happened to be the small humble food vendor Ichiraku's. Smelling the food from the other side the man opened the curtain to see Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage and the hyper active fire ball which is Naruto Uzumake. Taking a seat next to naruto as he stuffed his face with ramen "your late" said hiruzen glancing at the man intently "i know, i know but before you lecture me would you believe me if i said i was helping an old lady cross the street" the man said with a grin on his face "No" said hiruzen flatly "eeehhhh it was worth a shot" said the man giving up on lieing as ichiraku brought a bowl of ramen to the man "thanks" said the man giving sincer gratitude toward ichiraku "your going to need it" was the only thing ichiraku said as he left to the back and immediatly.

"How many times am i going to have to tell you" said hiruzen. And so the lecture began as for a good 25 minutes the man's very soul had left the earth to go die in absolute boredom until hiruzen stood up ready to head back to the office to finish up some more paperwork that had most likely stacked up sense his leave for lunch so he left a couple coins behind to pay for his and naruto's bowls of ramen but than the man leaned over "hey old man you mind sparing a couple coins for an honest hard working man like myself" said the man as hiruzen can only look on with dead fish eyes "get a job slacker" and left but in that moment naruto just had to finish his ramen "YA GET A JOB SLACKER" and so the man's hell had truly began.

"So what took you so long HUH" said naruto punching the man in the shoulder getting into the man's face as the man was finishing the ramen that ichiraku gave him "it's none of your damn business" said the man trying to enjoy his food "whatever you probably got into another fight and got your ass kicked" said naruto taunting the man successfully "What was that you brat" said the man "You heard me stupid tonchiki" said naruto with a challenging grin on his face (A/N tonchiki = mutt in japanese).

the man responded to that by grabbing naruto's cheeks and began pulling them causing naruto to groan in pain as he tride to break free "now who kicked who's ass now huh, Huh" said the man with a satisfied grin until a frying pan came flying out of no where nailing the man on the side of the head naruto had saw that Ayame had entered the room from the back and said out loud "YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND EITHER BUY ANOTHER BOWL OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE" ayame said with complete confidence and control "He started it" said the man "Did not" said naruto annoyed "Did too" said the man "Did not" said naruto now in the man's face "THAT'S IT, TAKE IT OUTSIDE BOTH OF YOU" said Ayame as she pushed them both out.

"Look, see what you did" said naruto now walking away angry "It was for the best Ayame-chan actually had some good points there" said the man right behind naruto as they were now walking together "So was i right" said naruto already letting what happened before go "huh" said the man "about you getting into another fight, was it true" said naruto stopping where he was and looking at man in the face. Blue eyes meeting Emerald orbs looking away from naruto he spilled the beans "ya" said the man "did you win" said naruto being curious "ya" said the man.

"Hey Minoru can you teach me you know, how to fight and stuff" said naruto "let's go home you got the academy tomorrow" said Minoru "fine" said naruto "but your going to have to give me piggyback all the way home" said naruto "brat" said Minoru as naruto got on his back "your punishment for being late earlier" said naruto "ya, ya, whatever" said Minoru, the man with the devil on his back.


	2. What was

Here he was again in the Underground Fight Club's throwing down with those who want to make an impact in the criminal underworld. Minoru stood over a man from Iwagakure as he had just broke his left leg and now the man was crawling away hoping to some how escape but sadly for him he was fighting a man who didn't understand the word mercy. Minoru was not the type of person to just fight anyone every person he has ever fought or killed it always for a reason.

The man from Iwa was no exception to this rule as Minoru considered it his duty to make a statement out of people from different countries Iwa, Oto, Suna, Kumo, it didnt really matter where as you can see it was a habit from his old Extortion and Head Hunting days and thanks to his old habits he was given the name of "Junkyard Dog" and the description fit quite well as Junkyard Dogs are known for being extremly territorial and unforgiving.

Minoru grabbed the mans right wrist and began pulling his fingers back and one by one he began breking his fingers by pulling too far back and after each snap of a finger the man would scream in complete agony until the point Minoru got bored and just snapped his neck. fast, easy, and not so bloody and with that minoru took his money and left he ended up promising the old man he would pick up naruto at the right time for now on.

Minoru was wearing his grey hoodie that said ichiban on it and some dark bootcut pants that he stole after beating someone up in the restroom he still kept the black jika tabi though (A/N basically ninja shoes not the naruto sandel boots) so minoru couldn't take any short cuts due to there not being any that would lead him to the ninja academy so he just decided to take the normal route which was the long route bur he didn't mind it much as it was a more calmer roite which lead him to ask the question "where the hell is everybody" said minoru.

But his question was soon answerd as he arrived at the academy and everybody was there waiting. from clan heads to normal shop owners they all had come to pick up there kids but it all disgusted Minoru as all he can think about was the fact that all these parents gave there kids up to the military. So young and there already learning about killing people.

The bell rang and all the kids came running out and among them was the only person that always put a smile on Minoru's face no matter what and that was the orange wearing human fireball of energy that was Naruto Uzumaki as he came running with a huge shit eating grin but that grin even widened as the boy saw the person that was waiting for him "Tonchikiiiiiiiii" screamed naruto and Minoru responded by hitting him in the head "shut up you" said minoru as the moment had been ruined.

"Uuugghhh that hurt, dumbass" said naruto pissed off as minoru just hit him again "it better have you little shit" said minoru as he began laughing and that was the last straw for naruto as he decided to punch minoru in the groin and run for it "Aaaarrrggghh ya little basterd" said minoru as he chased after him limping in pain the two didnt notice that they just made a scene in front of everyone the clans, ths students, the teachers, hell the entire village if you want to put it that way. hiruzen actually saw all this as he was in attendance but refused to get involved not wanting to ruin the moment between to two as he walked away smiling.

Minoru ran off the pain of his groin chasing naruto everywhere until he chased the kid all the way to the top of the hokage monument out of exhaustion he fell on his ass and watched naruto as he stared off in the sunset "hey minoru" said naruto whoa here comes the serious conversation said minoru in his head as he recognized every time naruto wants to have a real serious conversation he actually uses his name "what is it" said minoru "do you think i can actually do it" said naruto as he turned to minoru "is this about being hokage" said minoru.

"Yes, do you believe that i can do it" said naruto as he walked to minoru and sat down next to him "your absolutly out of your mind" said minoru "but if you put the time and work in, you can become anything you want" said minoru as he put an arm around naruto and this caused naruto to smile wide as tears began to go down his face "thank you" was all naruto could say as his emotions got the best of him.

Minoru and Naruto sat there as they watched the sun go down together minoru kept his arm around naruto combing the kids hair with his hand as naruto fell asleep "how much longer must i stay in this gilded cage, Majima Taichou" said minoru as he decided to carry naruto home.

To Be Continued


	3. Live

"Beep, Beep, Beep" went the alarm clock as Naruto immediatly smashed the snooze button trying to go back to sleep but was than waken by a bucket getting smashed over is head "WAKE UP MORON YOUR LATE" screamed Minoru as Naruto jumped to his feet panicing as if he was about to get mugged on the spot "WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER JACKASS" screamed naruto as he rushed to get dressed in the restroom brushing his teeth, washing his face, and putting on his signature orange jump suit. As naruto was going through rush hour in the restroom Minoru just finished making breakfeast scrambled egg's and toast with a glass of orange juice "I ain't no chief but easy breakfeast is still better than no breakfeast" said minoru admiring his easy work sitting down two plates on the table one for the kid and one for him.

Naruto rushed out the restroom and began eating his food super quick hoping he can still make it on time as he finished the egg's, drank the juice, and ran out the house with toast in his mouth "LATER" screamed naruto running as if his life depended on it. "That was unnecessary" said Hiruzen walking through the front door "early bird catches the worm" said minoru trying to justify himself "there are better ways to get the job done" said hiruzen "maybe so but it's too late for that now" said minoru bringing hiruzen his own plate of scrambled egg's "thank you" said hiruzen digging in to his food "your lucky i made extra" said minoru digging into his own food "he's going to take the genin exam soon" said hiruzen.

"Oh really, this is the first time i'm hearing of it" said minoru "so naruto didn't tell you" said hiruzen as minoru just continued eating "you going to fight today" said hiruzen "ya" said minoru as hiruzen finished his food and stood up "I'll be picking up naruto" said hiruzen as he walked out leaving minoru alone in the house "now i got the old man pissed" said minoru as he finished his food, got dressed and locked the door behind him as he left.

Here he was again in this pit of greed and gamble as he stood across a man who had already fought 2 other men at the same time and the only reason he's fighting him is because 1 money, 2 stress release, 3 there was no one else. So minoru just accepted the fight not asking any questions.

Minoru was standing across the man and going off appearances the man was a tank he was very muscular and a tall son of a bitch and from his stance he was a kick boxer minoru turned to the mans face he had short dark hair slicked back and a well groomed moustache ya he was a fancy mother fucker minoru looked down toward the mans body as he got a good look at the mans tattoo's there was a cob web on his elbow and three dots on his right hand and EWMN on his knuckles and lastly a clock on his chest.

With these tattoo's minoru was able to tell the man's story the cob web on his elbow represents his time in prison the three dots on his hand stands for My Crazy Life the EWMN stands for Evil, Wicked, Mean, Nasty it's usually used to represent inmates and finally the clock on his chest which represents the time he spent in prison which the small hand points to the number eight and the long hand points to 6 which makes the time 8:30 the man was in the slammer for 8 years and 30 days "damn" said minoru.

"What's a gentleman lile your self doing here" said Minoru as he got in his stance "looking for a tough basterd to put me out that all" said the man "you know you still got time" said minoru as the bell rung and the fight began minoru lost point in trying to convince the man if the guy wants to go and die so be it.

The man delivered a left round house kick to minoru's inside right leg and minoru countered with a left outside round house kick to the mans right leg causing a loud slap the echo through out the arena but the man followed up with a right straight punch hitting minoru's guard but that wasn't it as the man used his straight to come in close range laying in a uppercut from down below entering through under minoru's guard and nailing him directly in the chin but all the force didn't make it in as minoru clutched his guard onto the mans fist taking some of the momemtum opening an opportunity for minoru to lay in a right hook right into the jaw of the man but the man was a tank as it turned into a slug feast as the man and minoru were beating the ever lasting shit out of each other from minoru delivering a flurry of right and left hooks to the man delivering his own flurry of straight punches as blood splattered on the ground.

There faces were bloody messes as the man fell on his face revealing one last tattoo and that was a eagle on his back with a blade in it's mouth with two other birds beside the eagle this tattoo and it's design style is extremely familiar with minoru "So your a family man too" said minoru looking down at the man as the man started yo get back up "none of your business" said the man "oh it's very much my business" said minoru as he took off his shirt to reveal his tattoo's on his chest were two Foo dogs mostly known as guardian lions surrounded by a flower petal background "aren't you the lucky one" said the man as he finally stood up to his feet.

"i used to run with the Ishii family" said the man "but that's all over now" said the man "what are you talking about what's all over" said minoru "The Yakuza" said the man "All that jail time must have fucked with your head" said minoru trying to make sense of things but as he was thinking the man attacked and minoru easily peirred the attack and put the man in a headlock as the man put up a struggle punching minoru in the ribs put minoru had enough as he broke the mans neck.

once the mans neck snapped minoru released him and laid him down on the ground and stared at the mans eye's as the life faded away slowly the crowd cheered as they got there show but for minoru this had been a rude of wakening as he checked for ID and found out the mans name "Lou Hwan" said minoru as he looked at the ID with all this information he head to the back washing the blood off his face patching up his wounds getting dressed and he walked out of the arena.

As minoru was walking he was thinking about his life till now the things he had done, the promises he made, the oaths he took, the people he had hurt this Lou Hwan took the same oaths he did was that were minoru was headed dying in a pit of greedy pigs he didn't know the answer he wasn't afraid of death but he didn't want to die, not that way and he began to smile a little bit because for some weird reason a memory of naruto flashed in his head dumb kid with his goofey big smile it felt like home and that's where he wanted to be, home.

and like that here he was as he walked into the house seeing Hiruzen eating insta ramen with naruto just gobbling the poor noodles "I'm home" said minoru "welcome back" said naruto talking with food in his mouth and hiruzen just nodded but that was all minoru needed as he decided to Live.

To Be Continued.


	4. Choices

What a morning it was the sun was shining, the heat was unbearable, and everything was quite.

And than naruto went running out of the house screaming for his life as minoru tried swatting the brat with a black wooden sword that he "found" on the way home right next some guy that seemed to have bumps all over his face but either way that's not important.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU BRAT" yelled minoru as there was an image of Dick and Balls painted on his face as he chased naruto swinging the wooden sword around like a crazed lunatic until he saw that naruto was going down the right path to his school and decided to stop letting naruto escape "I'm running out of idea's to get this kid to school early" said minoru as he decided to walk home and wash the paint off his face that was actually a prank by naruto but instead of complaining he used it to his advantage.

When minoru got home he washed the paint off his face and washed the dishes wiping off the remnants that was left of his and naruto's breakfast which was just two glass plates and 2 plastic cups. He finished washing the dishes and began to clean the house sweeping up the place moving stuff around and getting all the dust and when he was done he swept all of it in a dust pane and threw it all away in the trash. After that minoru filled a bucket full of water put some soap in meant for mopping in the water got the mop put it in the water mix it around took out the mop and covered every nook and crany in the house.

After that minoru took the bucket with the rest of the water and threw it out and put the bucket away after that minoru fixed naruto's bed and folded his covers and than he got all the dirty clothes together in a basket and went into the more open districts in konoha heading to a dry cleaner and when he got there he saw the place was pretty shaby beside him there was about 6 people there.

Minoru was not a person to recognize others just by one meeting he had to really get to know somebody to remember them case in point minoru has literally been restrained by them and he still doesn't rememner there names or faces and those 6 people just happen to be.

Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Inochi Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara all watched as this wild stray dog walked in as if he owned the place minoru picked a washer divided the whites and colored clothing and put the whites in first. As inochi watched all he could think about was the time he had to get information out of him from using knives to needles, to putting a rag over his head and drowning him and even than he wouldn't talk not a word was said engraved into inochi's head was this endless stare minoru gave him every day inochi would walk in to try to get information and he would always be greeted by the same stare and this stare only held one emotion and that was hatred, complete, pure, unforgivable, hatred.

Minoru than got the detergent opened it up poured some into the cap and than poured it onto the white clothes in the washer and than closed the washer and than pressed the button to start the machine and it worked as the washing machine was doing it's job minoru decided to sit down and wait. Asuma watched minoru remembering what he was capable of from breaking walls and doors trying to escape from konoha he bended steel bars he charged through chounen and jounen like they were nothong he didn't care one bet when asuma got to minoru he could feel the anger and air pressure becoming heavyer every second asuma rememberd tackling minoru trying to take him to the ground but the man was a brute asuma could remember the heat from minoru's body burning his hands and shoulder all he could think about was what the hell were they dealing with.

Minoru waited and waited and than got tired of waiting so he used the washer right next to the one he was already using and put the colored clothes in and than put more detergent in the cap and pour it on the clored clothes and than he closed it and turned on the washing machine and than it was back to waiting again. Might guy was not a negative man he loved a challenge and to face off against his friendly rival Hatake Kakashi but he was not used to this type of fighter that was Minoru as he held many styles of fighting from Wrestling which is a style of combat involving grappling, clinch fighting, throws, takedowns, joint locks, pins, and submission holds. Muay Thai which is a striking style that utilizes your hands, elbows, knees and feet as it is a style mostly involved in striking while in the clinch or stand up knockouts.

Judo which is a fighting style mostly involved with takedowns, throws, joint locks, and chokes and defense against armed opponents but there is a part of judo that has many open hand strikes and kicks but they must be learned through kata which are forms practiced and are band for use for competition or sparring. And lastly Boxing which is one of the few fighting styles in the world that utilizes a closed fist in combat teaching many strikes such as hooks, straights, jabs, uppercuts, overhead punches, counter punches, etc.

From the mixed styles of Wrestling, Boxing, Muay Thai, and Judo. Minoru would become one of the most deadly hand to hand fighters on the planet and Might Guy would be one of the few to experience minoru's mixed fighting style and live to tell the tale but the man might guy faced before was not present as he felt no killing intent threatning to burn anything and anyone he touched but a breeze that was smooth and gentle but could be aggressive when it wanted too who is this man and why does he take on the form of a monster.

Finally one of the washing machines finished as minoru opened it up and put the white clothes into his basket and than put the wet white clothes in the drying machine that was right behind him closed the drying machines door turned the nob to 60 and pressed the start button putting the machine to work as it began drying the white clothes Shikaku Nara was a very quite and tired person who was a damn good strategist but didn't care most of the time but you could consider this one of the times he cared as he was ready for a fight ever sense minoru walked in he could feel the tension being cut with a knife as every move minoru made he was already devising many plans to either take him down or to escape as shikaku remembered minoru from his break out and how easily minoru defeated him with only a single kick to the head shikaku would not make that same mistake again.

Finally the other washing machine finished and minoru went and put the wet colored clothes in his basket and than put them in the drying machine right next to the one he dumped the white clothes in minoru closed the drying machines door and turned the knob to 60 like he did the first time and pressed the start button. like everyone else kurenai was ready for a fight but she was kinda shocked from what she was seeing she had never seen what minoru looked like not imprisoned before she was one of the few who guraded his cell and made sure he stayed in it but now seeing minoru free it was culture shock like 2 completely different people she remembered how aggressive, violent, and quite he was as if he was imagined killing every person he looked at.

But now she could see who Minoru was and the biggest difference was the eyes from before they were full of absolute anger and hatred and now they were calm and relaxed and even a little tired what happened to the prisoner she once guarded and who is this unfortunate person who happened to look like the devil himself.

The drying machine had finally stopped and minoru than opened the dryer full of white clothes and put them in his basket and then the other dryer stopped and minoru opened that drying machine as well and poured the colored clothes with the white clothes making the decision to fix them when he got home but before he left he payed the some he owed for using the machines and detergent to the owner of the place which was about 60 ryo

(A/N ryo is the naruto universes currency which is based on real currency used in the edo era but was soon replaced with yen which one ryo equals to about 10 yen and just incase your wondering the 60 ryo is 600 yen and 600 yen is basically 5 american dollars and 34 cents)

As minoru left anko was the only one in that room that didn't care one bit she knew he was in the back pocket of the hokage and she also knew minoru was naruto's legal guardian so she had nothing to worry about.

As minoru was walking back home he was thinking of Lou Hwan the man who searched for death. after the fight with Lou minoru decided to cut it with the fights he needed to be here for naruto's sake and it's because of the kid that he had stopped fighting completely of course he would mug some poor guy time to time but you know baby steps toward change and right now minoru had gone about 2 months without fighting and he was planning on keeping it clean for as long as possible but that wasn't all that happened.

A week after fighting lou minoru went and found an old friend that was an info dealer Kante was his name "Well look what we have here The Junkyard dog himself Minoru Tanahashi" said Kante "it's been along time kante" said minoru "yes it has" said kante "i'm guessing your here for some info" said kante getting to the point and minoru let him have it

"I want to know everything on Lou Hwan i also want to know whats going on in the yakuza lately and lastly tetsuo shibata" said minoru as he paid kante the right mount of ryo but kante rejected the cash "sense i bet on you for a couple of fights i'll give you some free info" said kante "first off Lou Hwan


End file.
